


Christmases Past

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fatherhood, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never discovered the magic-filled Christmas most people talked about. His childhood hadn't been one to allow that sort of thing. But when Gabriel comes along, and their adopted daughter gets old enough to start to believe, Gabriel makes sure she knows the feeling. And Sam just might discover it for himself, if a bit late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmases Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this one's short, but tomorrow's will be longer, I promise! Day 13 prompt: Santa Claus...enjoy!  
> My tumblr is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you'd like to submit a prompt or yell at me about Sabriel or whatever...my inbox is always open!

Santa Claus, in all his round-bellied rosy-cheeked magic, had never been anything but a character to Sam.Just words on a page, no different from the thousands of myths and gods that filled his father’s journal. His father, too, had never given him the chance to believe, making it abundantly clear that ‘Dean never believed in stupid shit because he’s a smart kid, you gonna be like him Sammy?’ and Sam, in his wide-eyed eager youth, listened.

So, he never really understood the magic of it. The stories and the hoping and the believing in something a little bit absurd. His experience with men lurking in the night and crawling down chimneys usually ended in blood. So, as an adult, he could say he never had that nostalgic surge of magic run through his veins at the thought of belief-filled childhood. Sure, he liked Christmas well enough, spending time with family and gift giving and all that, but the magic was never there for him. It was just another, albeit cold, holiday. And sometimes, when there was no tree or presents or, a few times, his dad on Christmases past, it was not even that.

So, when he and Gabriel adopted a little girl and she grew up, all gap-toothed and just about the age it all was crushed into dust for Sam, Gabriel took over that part. Sam had no idea how to share stories he never even heard himself until he was thirty. But, Gabriel was amazing. He’d perch on her bed, blankets piled on her little frame, and he’d read her stories of miracles and stories of mayhem and stories of the man behind it all. He bought her an advent calendar and yelled in excitement with her as she opened her chocolate for the day. He even downloaded an app on his phone and they’d hover over it, faces lit by the bright screen, as they tracked Santa across the sky.

And Christmas morning, after they’d both snuck the presents in all their carefully-wrapped colorfully-bowed glory beneath the tree and fallen into bed, Sam had to suppress his slight irritation when their daughter woke them up before they’d been asleep three hours. Gabriel’s face lit up, though, and he dragged Sam from their warm cocoon with promises of coffee and excitement radiating off of him. Gabriel was almost as excited as their daughter. It was adorable if a bit perplexing to sleep-heavy Sam.

But then Sam was watching as their daughter stopped cold in the doorway, taking in the sea of glittering presents beneath the tree, eyes sparkling in the light of the Christmas tree and a gleeful grin flooded her face. Gabriel looked at Sam, an expression identical to hers, and Sam could feel his veins flood with that magical feeling everyone always talked about, warm and light. Sam could say he finally knew why everyone loved Christmas so damn much.


End file.
